1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to an exercising device, and more particularly to an exercising device designed to improve and strengthen the wrist and arm muscles.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As is well known in the art of body-building equipment, various problems and difficulties have been encountered in providing a suitable yet simple device for excercising the wrist and arm muscles so as to enable individuals not only to lose weight but to aid them in related sporting games. As an example, for a long time there has been a need for a device that would provide a tennis player with a means to develop better muscle control in swinging a racket, and wherein the wrist action and arm action can be practiced with an exercising device when one is not playing the game. This is also applied to golfers and to baseball players.